


Sincerest Thanks

by ioucos



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: Violet sends her second letter.





	Sincerest Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to show my appreciation for violet evergarden, because as a writer it has filled me with such Feelings about what i do and why i do it, and i love it to the bottom of my heart. i'm sorry it's short haha, but i just wrote a little drabble sort of thing, yknow? enjoy!

Violet was not the best at writing letters for herself. She’d only written one so far, after all. But she felt compelled to write this one. A simple thank-you to Iris and Erica for _their_ letter to her. 

Surely, she could manage as much.

So, she’d brought her Auto Memory Doll out to the quiet, calm shade of a tree in a nearby field. Everything was already set up, and her mechanical fingers set on the keys.

Yet, nothing was coming out. She had emotion, yes, but she… Violet didn’t fully understand it, to be completely honest. She supposed she could start simple. There was no need to stress herself, after all — this was to be a friendly, cordial letter, no?

_Thank you for the letter you sent me_ , yes. That would work for an introduction… but now what?

What…

Surely, this shouldn’t be that hard? There must be something wrong with her. But she didn’t understand — her fingers hesitated over the keys. Violet was… afraid. Afraid that she wouldn’t be able to write what she felt. It was so much easier when it was another person, not her.

Well, what did Iris and Erica do? Just… feelings, and thoughts. That was their words carried.

Words.

Perhaps it was a little basic, but it clicked in Violet’s mind. Words.

Well, on the most fundamental level, words were collections of sounds, represented by individual symbols, which held some sort of meaning, she supposed. She’d first learned how to properly use them from the Majo—Gilbert. Gilbert. If one worked with words properly, they could express the darkest despair or the purest love, and everything in between and beyond. Really, then, words were beautiful things. They could capture such a broad range of emotions and specific little things that could get the point across. It was her duty to get the point across.

Not just her duty… this was the meaning of her life, now. Words. Feelings. Letters.

She’d not received a letter prior to Iris and Erica’s. She’d never felt what it was like. She was… grateful for that. Immensely so. It reminded her of why she was doing what she did as an Auto Memory Doll.

Moreover, they — and Hodgins and Cattleya and Benedict and Luculia and so on — they were here for her when she needed them. It was a foreign concept, really, but altogether a pleasant feeling. It was nice to be with others who wanted to be with you for no reason in particular other than enjoying your company. For this, she was incredibly grateful.

Violet exhaled, staring first up to the clear blue sky overhead, dotted with the occasional puffy white cloud, and then down to her emerald brooch, the most beautiful thing she possessed. She closed her eyes for a second, and then smiled ever-so-slightly, as sincere and genuine as ever. She again set her hands on the keys.

She knew what she wanted to write.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
